Harry Potter and the Power of Thirteen
by Lord-Marauder-2013
Summary: My attempt at Reptillia28's time-travel challenge. dieing isn't as simple as some seem to believe. and the paperwork... i thought it was never ending while i was alive.
1. Let the Meeting Begin

Title: **Harry Potter and The Power of Thirteen**

Chapter 0: **Challenge**

* * *

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

*Hermione may or may not be told of Harry's little "situation." 

* * *

Chapter 1: **Let the Meeting Begin**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places from the series they all belong to J. K Rowling. Any similarities with other fanfiction is not intentional, there's just too many pieces of work for any idea not to exist out there somewhere.

* * *

Harry Potter, a young wizard with the world on his shoulders had the worst headache ever. Slowly hefting his eyelid's open, feeling as if it weighed a ton. Having half way succeeded, he could only describe the place he was as a reception of some kind; the carpet was pitch black with what appeared to be red flames licking the bottom edge of the grey walls. The top, however, had pure white clouds with what appeared to be golden beams of light shining through them. Slowly standing up and making his way towards the desk, behind which was the second most beautiful being he had seen to date. She had wavy blond hair, midnight blue eyes, slightly larger than average bust, wearing a dazzling white dress. She looked no older than 25 and was busy typing away on a computer.

Upon reaching the desk, he searched for a sign of some kind for her name. During this, she looked up startling Harry, causing him to fall over. Upon seeing this, her tinkling laugh drifted over him, causing a feeling of peace to descend into his turbulent mind.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"H-how do you know who I am? And who are you?" stuttered the blushing boy.

Smiling at him, she replied, "That's easy dear, I'm Joyce, and this is the 12th time you've visited this office. Your D-Rep will be out as soon as she's finished with her current client."

Just then a door beside the desk opened, which hadn't been there just moments ago. "Harry James Potter, get in this office right this second!" a female voice screamed at him.

"Bye Joyce, hope I come out of there alive" said Harry as he was passing her desk.

"Maybe if you're lucky" was the only reply he got.

Sitting behind an ornate desk of highly detailed mahogany with a marble inlay, sat the most intimidating person he had ever seen. She was only just five feet tall with piercing violet eyes.

"So you're back… **again**! This is the 12th time you've ended up in my office. Can't you do anything right! Your one more death away from plunging the world into darkness, and getting me fired. Do you hate me that much? It's not that difficult, all you have to do is kiss your soul mate… some Granger girl… vanquish Voldemort and live to a nice old age of 263. But no, you can't even do that!"

"What do you mean twelve times? This is the first time I've met you. What about Ginny? Hermione's with Ron; I couldn't take her from him." He replied calmly, hoping to defuse her building anger.

"Let's see, the first time was from the beating you received from Vernon after the trip to the zoo. The second time Hagrid knocked you into the sea, while he was reading the paper, of cause he didn't even know until he got to the shore, but with you never having swam before were already gone. The third time, you came in rather flat after being squashed by the Whomping willow. The fourth time, well, let's just say basilisk venom acts a lot faster than Fawkes could cry. The fifth time wasn't really your fault, though others could've saved you from falling during the Quidditch match after your meeting with Dementors. The sixth time, well, waiting for a dead person to cast a patronus to prevent you from being kissed wasn't really the smartest thing to do. The seventh time, trying to out fly a dragon, **How stupid are you**? It didn't take long before you were lunch. Getting the picture yet?"

"No?" without giving him time to reply she forged on ahead.

"The eighth time was your stupidity showing yet again! Yes, you got lucky with the Priori Incantantum due to the brother wands, but when you released it, did it occur to you that you were still surrounded by the other death eaters? One body bind later and you're a sitting duck for the dark lord. The ninth time what can I say, running through the veil after your godfather was yet another stupid move by you. The tenth time, well, Dobby wasn't the original victim of that knife. Then for the eleventh time, you had to try and break into Gringotts didn't you? The moment you entered the Lestrange vault, your time remaining alive was limited. Of course, you didn't know the door was only passible by a family member, of cause it let in any family members, and only let out the ones she had listed, but how were you to know, and then you were crushed by gold. Then your latest death, where to begin… just standing there and accepting the killing curse was a crazy idea to start off with, then you get lucky it strikes you in the head hitting your scar destroying the Horcrux and not killing you. Then you go and try using a disarming jinx against the elder wand! Yes, its master was you, but did you think that would stop Voldemort's killing curse from killing you?"

Harry sat there shocked; he had died twelve times, and had not remembered a thing about it. "Um… if I've died twelve times, how come I don't remember anything about my deaths? Oh and what's your name miss… you haven't told me yet?"

"Oh silly me, I'm Lilith Grim, your D-Rep or Death Representative if you prefer. Your memory is wiped of your death when you're returned to the world of the living. To be honest; I don't know why I bothered with telling you that. It's not like you're going to remember any of this… unless… give me a moment; I need to check your file. We may have a new option available to us."

Picking up the phone on her desk she made a call to her supervisor, requesting his presence in her office. Five minutes later the door opened, to say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, here was Myrddin Emrys in the flesh, well as close as one could get.

"Harry… Oh Harry… Harry! Pay attention now." "Right, Mr Emrys, I believe this case meets all the conditions for a CRM9425; however, I need you to review the files and approve it before I can proceed to offer it to our esteemed client here. If you approve, I want to take him to DIC & DIRP if it's needed and the Med-Centre for a full workup."

Handing the files over to her boss, she sat there hoping he would approve her plan. After all, this was a decision that would affect not just her client, but the whole world. After thirty minutes, she was beginning to get worried. It didn't normally take this long to review a client; then again, this client was the worst one in the last thousand years. The last client she had this much trouble with was Godric Gryffindor.

"Miss Grim, you have my approval. I would recommend starting at the Med-Centre, and you have permission to stop bye DOA. After all, this is a hinge point client, and he's going to need it. I'll bring you the CRM9425 form with the signatures once you get back from the tests."

With a squeal that would rival a mob of fan girls, she jumped up dragging Harry out the door. Going down the hall and into an elevator, Harry saw her press the button for the 25th floor. "You know I can walk," he said. However upon arrival to the floor, he was yet again dragged into what appeared to be a medical wing. Placing him down on a bed, he was told to stay there while she fetched the staff. An hour into testing and things weren't going well. No one could get definitive results, every time they performed a check the results constantly fluctuated, and the healers were getting frustrated. After another fifteen minutes, they sent him across the hall to the CBA unit. On the door, it read Client Block Analysis (CBA). Upon entering with Lilith and one healer from the Med-Centre, they placed him into what looked like a MRI machine. After five minutes of scanning, the results were in.

The printout was quite the read:

* * *

**Block Scan – In-depth Analysis**

**Soul:** 1980-07-31-0020-GB  
**Name:** Harrison (Harry) James Potter  
**Unauthorised Deaths (UD):** 12  
**Death Representative (D-Rep):** Lilith Grim  
**Supervisor:** Myrddin Emrys  
**Healer:** Sarah Gordan  
**Tech:** Jones Hampton

**Restrictions:**  
medi-scan block detection scrambler

**Blocks:  
*** Core Block75% - portion of Magical Core available to client 20%  
* Core Leach 5%  
5% of remaining Magical Core's power being diverted to another magical being(s)  
3% to Deceased Wizard – Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore  
2% to Horcrux - destroyed  
* Intelligence Block 65%  
Available Recall Ability 35% total  
* Logic Block 75%  
Available Reasoning 15% total  
* Skill/Talent Block 70%  
** Available skills/talents**  
Parselmouth  
Flying  
partial Metamorphous **  
Blocked skills/talents**  
Natural Animagus  
Natural Occlumens  
Natural Legilimens  
Mages Sight  
Familiar Bond  
Beast Speak  
Wandless Casting

**Potions under the influence of:  
* **love potion keyed to – _Ginevra Weasley_  
* Loyalty potion keyed to –_Ronald Weasley_  
- _Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.  
_*Apathy Draught keyed to –Hermione Granger

**Notes:  
**all blocks cast by Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.  
Approx. cast date 1st November 1981  
Sight degradation due to blocked talent

**Caution** Blocks have been active for approximately 15 years. Advise caution of removal **Caution  
Caution** Recommend removal plan MBR6-L15. Subject may require further testing **Caution**

* * *

To say, he was shocked was an understatement. How dare that manipulative old goat do this to him? How the hell was he supposed to rid to world of Voldemort when he couldn't even use a quarter of his magic core? Sedately following Lilith back to the lift, he wasn't surprised when they reached the next floor up to find the first door had a name plate reading: Destiny Interference Check (DIC). Finding out more of the same as they did the floor below, Harry tuned them out while pondering what was going to happen once this meeting was done with. He hoped he got another chance, that's what it sounded like was going to happen, but he had learned long ago not to trust anything until he got proof.

He was suddenly brought out of his musing by snapping fingers in front of his eyes. Lilith just sighed before dragging him across the hall from DIC to the door marked: Destiny Interference Removal/Protection (DIRP). Deciding there could be some very important information discussed here, he decided he'd pay every ounce of attention he could. Lilith introduced him to her friend Larry who worked in the department, Larry it seems has more cunning than the entire Slytherin house combined several times over, after a three hour discussion and planning session they left Larry's office with maniac grins plastered on their faces.

Reaching their final department of their trip, Destiny Object Assist (DOA). They entered the office to see Jim waiting for them. "What took you so long, Lilith? I've been waiting for 2 hours!"

"Just the amount of shit shoved in my client's way, there's been so much interference that DIC were surprised we haven't seen him here at least 30 times."

Jim sat there wide eyed for five minutes before returning to the situation in front of him, he silently slid a printed receipt across the desk to Lilith who's eyes then proceeded to bug out as well.

"Right, we'll just be going then." Harry sat there more confused than ever. 'Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough' he thought…

Returning to Lilith's office, they were both surprised to see Myrddin Emrys sleeping with his feet up on her desk. After clearing her throat, he finally woke up, realising where he was he stood up, and made his way around the desk handing her the CRM9425 after adding his signature. He stepped towards the door before turning to Harry and saying "good luck young one, may the gifts you've been given help you to correct the balance of the magical world." With that, he departed from the room.

Pouring herself and Harry a glass of Firewhiskey, she sat back down at the desk.

"I suppose I should explain the CRM9425 now we're ready to proceed." Upon seeing him nod whilst taking a sip of the fiery liquid, she began, "simply put, it's a request form for you to return to a time of your choosing whilst keeping your memories intact. The reason you weren't offered it before, was due to certain conditions not being met, such as the Horcrux still being inside you. If you had remembered, with that in there, the knowledge would've passed to Voldemort. There are several restrictions that will be placed on you regarding this meeting. The main restrictions are: you cannot tell anyone other than your soul mate about this experience, and you can only return to a point in time where you died." Pausing for a moment to pour another glass for herself, she hesitated slightly before continuing.

"Now to decide when to go back, I've a recommendation; however, in the end, the decision is yours." Lilith took in more of the fiery liquid, before giving her opinion.

"My recommendation is: going back just after the basilisk. It's practically the end of the year. This will assist in keeping you away from Dumbledore. It's also before Voldemort comes back, meaning all those whom he killed will have their chance at life. And the old goat will have placed fewer restrictions on you. You also have the advantage of staying in the leaky cauldron for a portion of the holiday. I'd advise getting there earlier this time. I have a book here that will be placed in your trunk, and I'll be placing the receipt you'll need to take to Gringotts to pick up the items you've been gifted from DOA. Now I highly suggest reading that book before you get home and go to Gringotts, it will be the start of your grimoire. Inside you will find 3 books worth of information, the first and most important is goblin customs, and how to act around them. The second is less important, but you will find knowing its contents useful as it's the goblin dialect. And the third is more of a manual on how to copy/add books to your grimoire. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"None of that, it makes me feel old. Good, so if you'll just sign here. Here, initial here, sign here, print your full name, signature, and the date here, we can send you on your way. So when do you want to be sent back?"

"I think it's best if we go with your idea, plus I can get out of Divination… I'm not sure which I'll replace it with, any suggestions?"

"It's up to you dear boy. Enjoy your 13th chance at life. It's likely your last."

Slowly Harry's vision of the office faded going black, then there was a push and swirling vortex of colour before he finally felt an impact then the darkness descended upon him again…


	2. Return to the Chamber

Title: **Harry Potter and The Power of Thirteen**

Chapter 2: **Return to the Chamber**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places from the series they all belong to J. K Rowling. Any similarities with other fanfiction is not intentional, there's just too many pieces of work for any idea not to exist out there somewhere.

**AN: **thank you all for following/favourite/reviewing this story

**Recommendation**

**Title:** 30 Minutes That Changed Everything - **Author:** Radaslab - **Link:** s/5178251/1/

* * *

Coming to was like dragging one's self from a tar pit; it didn't help that he had basilisk venom pulsing through his veins. Pulling the fang from his arm, he began the short trip across the chamber. After what felt like a thirty minute struggle, in what really was two minutes, he finally made it to the prone form of his ex-best friend's sister, not that anyone other than him knew that yet, he'd have to play that one carefully to avoid suspicion.

"Ah, looks like you're alive still. Not that you have much time left. The venom won't take much longer to kill you." Tom Riddle drawled.

Grabbing the diary, Harry stabbed the fang into the diary multiple times, each eliciting another scream of agony from the spectral version of Riddle. Moments later, the form exploded in a shower of colourful ribbons of magic that had been pulled together into his almost corporal form. In a flash of fire, Fawkes returned to Harry just in time witness Harry's weakened body pitch forward. With a powerful swoop of his wings, he genially grasped Harry's shoulder preventing him smashing his face into the tiled floor, quickly crying into the wound to counteract the venom.

Not three feet in front of Harry, Ginny had come to, and was surprised to see Harry in front of her. Fighting back the tears from watching her hero die, only for Fawkes to come to the rescue at the last second. Jumping up, she leapt up and rushed over to him to give Harry a hug, only for him to hold her off at arm's length. He loves her right, that's why he came to rescue her right…

"Listen Ginny…" Harry began only to be cut off as she jumped at him, leaving him no other choice but to catch her. After finally prying her off his side, he grabbed the diary and Gryffindor's sword. Leading Ginny back through the chamber, they soon reached the segment of collapsed tunnel. Ron had barely moved enough of the rubble to squeeze his head through. Unsheathing the sword, he told Ron to step back. Waving the sword in a circular motion before a sharp jab forward, the rubble parted, leaving a clear path to the other side.

Ron and Ginny were both staring at him mouths agape. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "What? It wasn't me that did that, it was Godric's sword. I just knew what I had to do for the sword to work it's magic."

After they finally regained their bearings, Harry directed them all to either grab hold of him or Fawkes. Unfortunately, Ginny took this chance to hold onto him tight, earning a joyous trill from the phoenix that oddly reminded him of laughing. Flying up the pipe was a lot less exciting than sliding down it, at least the trip was faster. Reaching the top, he was surprised by the sudden buzzing at the back of his brain, and that a very angry looking Professor McGonagall was sitting there in a conjured armchair, tapping her foot. Upon seeing them with Lockhart, her temper subsided a little.

"Enjoying breaking more rules are we boys," the Professor stated glad that at least she hadn't expelled them on the spot. They patiently waited until the sink had slid closed before beginning the journey to the hospital wing in relative silence. About half way there, the Professor finally noticed Harry was carrying a sword. Deciding she would rather know first-hand why and how he had acquired it than wait for the headmaster to tell her, she asked the obvious question. "Where did you get that sword, Mr Potter?"

He was about to tell her to wait till the headmaster got to the hospital wing, so he only had to tell the tale once. When he realised that she was the acting headmistress due to Malfoy's interference. For once, that pompous French bigot had done something helpful. Hearing his chuckle, everyone stared at him again. "What? I was going to suggest waiting for the headmaster, when I realised currently you are the headmistress."

Three of them stared at him even more hearing that. For Minerva, it was due to him knowing something that only the teachers knew. Most didn't even bother acknowledging the fact Lucius had forced him out, as they believed it temporary. For the other two, it was more in realising Dumbledore wasn't headmaster at the moment. The fifth member of the group was staring around in a dazed like trance taking in every detail he possibly could. Luckily for the group, Lockhart had lost his memories or else he would be writing this all down to make into his own achievement.

"And to answer your question Professor the sword came out of the sorting hat." After a brief pause in which he noticed her disbelieving look, he sighed, "Really, it came out of the hat and wacked me on the head for my troubles too. Fawkes brought it down to the chamber. Professor, how did you know where we were?"

"That would be because Myrtle came and got me after you jumped down there. I tried to follow; however, there was a ward preventing my access. So I waited for you to return. She was such a lovely girl while she was a student, though she was bullied a little too much for my liking." Having realised she wasn't going to say anymore and they were outside the doors to the infirmary, they parted ways momentarily. Harry, Ginny, and Lockhart stayed behind by the beds while Ron waited by the door for Professor McGonagall to come out of Poppy's office.

* * *

Once they came out of the office, she ran a quick scan on Ron before telling Minerva he could go. As Ron and the Professor left, Harry heard him callout saying he'd see him in the morning. Sighing, he lay down on his usual bed waiting for the overbearing matron to get to him. He was woken from his nap fifteen minutes later by the matron who had a look of concern plastered on her face.

"What happened to the idiot Lockhart over there?" was all she asked. "Him. Oh, he tried to Obliviate Ron and myself with Ron's broken wand… it backfired." He stated like it was all the explanation needed, in this case that was true. Heading to her office to firecall St Mungo's, professor Lockhart was headed to the permanent spell damage ward, as soon as arrangements could be made.

Coming back out of her office, she decided to check over the girl first, and maybe a calming draught would be in order for her to get some sleep. After checking the girl over, she noted mental trauma, and a lot of missing memories. She sighed. The poor girl was never going to be who she used to be; she just hoped that, if Albus returned, he didn't neglect his duties again. Hopefully, Minerva will have talked to Molly and Arthur before his return to ensure the girl got the treatment needed. Giving her the calming draught and a small measure of dreamless sleep, she moved over to Harry, at this rate she might as well get a plaque and sign made up for this bed for him, he was in it enough.

Waking him, she began the standard scans, noting that there was some form of toxin flowing through his veins; she tried to get a more in-depth reading only to be confused as all the signs were coming up negative. Just on the off chance the first result was an error on her part she ran the scan again only to become more confused; yet again, it was showing positive for a toxin. Deciding to just skip to asking him to save the trouble of figuring out what was blocking that scan.

"Mr Potter, could you please tell me what creature you encountered and was bit by, so I can counter this toxin and continue with my exam." Noting his startled look change to a confused one. She was about to tell him that if he didn't know she could find out another way that she was sure she miss heard what he mumbled.

"Sorry what was that, Mr Potter?"

"It was a basilisk." Seeing her look of shock followed by horror he tried to placate her, "Fawkes cried into the wound healing it. I'm fine really."

Deciding to come back to that one later, she finished checking him over for any other injuries. After having a pleasant conversation with the boy while finishing checking him over, she vanished the dirt off his robes and repaired the sleeve with the hole from the fang. Noting the size of the hole she would hate to know how big the snake actually was. Finally finishing up with the small stuff, she rechecked for toxins. Seeing all the tests coming up clear, she gave him his dose of dreamless sleep.

As she was returning to her office, she let out a huge yawn, glad she didn't have to stay to monitor any of the patients closely. She filed the last of the parchment work into the patient files before heading to bed herself.

* * *

The next morning, after releasing her two overnight patients and sending Lockhart off to St Mungo's, she entered the Great Hall where, to her disappointment, Albus was back. Acting like the professional she was, she asked to meet him in his office after breakfast, before sitting down to have her own.

At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore announced that the mandrakes would be ready to cure everyone that had been petrified that evening in time for the leaving feast the following day. Heading to his office to wait, Poppy was surprised when she got there to discover he was already there. Seeing her confused look, he put on his best grandfatherly look and asked her to have a seat.

"I take it this is about the two students you had in your care last night."

"It is Headmaster. Here are the files." Handing over two files she continued, "I believe young Miss Weasley will need to see a mind healer to sort through this traumatic event. In Mr Potter's case, he's fine apart from increased blood toxicity and the extreme malnutrition form before starting Hogwarts, my previous recommendations still stand in regard to that. Do you have any questions, headmaster?"

"Is the toxicity level dangerous to his continued development?"

"I don't believe so; it has been properly countered by your own phoenix's tears I believe. Anything else Albus?"

"That's fine, thank you Popy, what about Professor Lockhart?"

"He's a lost cause I'm afraid. He obliviated his own memory of everything, and the wand was damaged to start off which caused further complications. I've sent him onto St Mungo's."

He nodded his head taking that as her dismissal. Leaving the office, she saw an anxious Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Professor McGonagall, smiling briefly, she asked Minerva to drop by her office later for a chat about old times. McGonagall agreed and set a time half an hour after curfew.

After telling Dumbledore of what happened in the chamber (leaving out coming back from the future and never looking him in the eye) just as he was about to leave, Lucius Malfoy barged into the office like he owned the place. Seeing the elf, he knew was Dobby, he decided to stick around in the office to see what happened. After a brief confrontation between the headmaster and Lucius, Lucius left kicking his elf in-front of him. Seeing the opportunity to help the poor creature, he quickly asked Dumbledore if he could have the diary. Seeing what the boy was going to do, he gave him the book.

Out in the hallway, Harry gave the book back to Mr Malfoy who, with utter disgust, tossed it at his elf to carry. "Master gave Dobby clothes!" the elf cried with joy. Going into a rage, he pulled his wand on the young boy. Seeing his bad master threaten the great Harry Potter, Dobby banished him down the hall stating he would not harm Harry Potter. Slipping the diary back into his school robes, Harry headed up to his dorm where he placed it in the bottom of his trunk.

Dinner that evening was interrupted by the victims of the basilisk entering the hall, after a bone crushing hug from Hermione and some friendly conversation, they all headed back up to the Gryffindor tower after the announcement that exams were cancelled. An hour before curfew the buzzing at the back of Harry's head was starting to cause him quite the head ache, deciding it would be easier to get a decent night's sleep if he saw the matron before bed; he made the journey down to the infirmary. After a brief discussion on the problem, she gave him a double dose of the headache calming draught. Before instructing him to see her should the problem persist.

* * *

The next morning the buzzing was back full force, he was sad it was the end of the year, but glad due to all the tasks he had to accomplish in this short summer. Walking hand in hand with Hermione down to the carriages after breakfast, he missed the jealous looks from both Ron and Ginny. He got into a carriage with the others, enjoying their company. On the way to the station, Harry noticed the buzzing decrease in volume the further away from the castle the carriage got.

Finding an empty compartment on the train, the trio sat down and started some light ribbing with Hermione about not having to do any exams. She huffed before heading to the loo to get changed. Once she came back, Harry left the two of them so he could go find a pair of twins to have a chat with. Finding them in a compartment with the three Gryffindor chasers and Lee Jordan, he asked if he could talk to them alone for a moment.

"Hey guys, could I ask a favour?"

"Sure"

"Anything for little"

"Harrykinns"

"Guys, this is serious. I've heard a rumour you want to open your own joke shop once you finish school." he was cut off by them shoving him into an empty compartment opposite there original one watching with a bemused smile as one of the twins cast a privacy spell.

"What do you..."

"Know about that?" they demanded.

"Only that it was going on in the rumour mill, guess by your reactions its true." Seeing there sheepish looks and with a silent nod from Fred or was it George, "I was wondering if I could be your financial backer? One's got to start looking after their future early on right. Besides it isn't like I'm going to spend all the gold I've got."

"We would be honoured..."

"To accept financial..."

"Support from you..."

"Oh, Great snake Slayer..."

"Trouncer of trolls… "

"Damsel rescuer"

"You'd have to keep it a secret..."

"From our darling mother..."

"The diabolical GinGin"

"Are you sure, oh brother of mine…"

"Most definitely. We'd be blackmailed before the week was out…"

"Too true Greed, too true."

"We can't forget our dear brothers now."

"Most definitely not, there's"

"Prat Percy"

"And of cause little Ronnykinns..." they finished together

"That's fine, though I must ask... have you procured a certain piece of parchment which you use to navigate the castle?"

Seeing the twins share a look, before carefully taking out a piece of parchment, which Harry recognised as blank parchment. "Now boys, I know that's not the piece we're looking for."

Watching as they stared at him in shock before bringing out the real map. Deciding to get revenge on them for trying to trick him, Harry placed his wand on the parchment, and started, "Oh great Marauders…" watching the twin's eyes getting wider he continued, "The son of prongs greets thee, and solemnly swears the next generation is up to no good" Seeing their gobsmacked faces he pointed at the parchment. On it was written "Welcome, son of prongs, the Marauders henceforth dub thee 'Prongslet' until a new name can be issued."

"We are not worthy."

"We are not worthy."

"We are not worthy."

Hearing them chant that, he couldn't help but laugh. Five minutes later after they stopped, they told Harry to call them by their monikers of 'Gred and Forge', they parted ways with Harry heading back to his compartment and them across the hall.

As soon as he stepped into his compartment, he was assaulted with questions on what he had been doing. Leaving it at meeting with the twins, they settled down to play games, and talk for the rest of the journey.

The train ride was over all too soon for Harry. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing his relatives. Thankfully, they didn't make too much noise about having to wait, and soon his trunk was in the boot… this was going to be an interesting summer…


	3. Durzkaban and the Escape

Chapter 3: **Durzkaban and the Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places from the series they all belong to J. K Rowling. Any similarities with other fanfiction is not intentional, there's just too many pieces of work for any idea not to exist out there somewhere.

**AN:** thanks to **_narugirl2003_** thanks for Beta'ing this for me

* * *

**Recommendation**

**Title:** RuneMaster- **Author:** Tigerman - **Link:** s/5077573

* * *

After one week in Durzkaban, Harry's chances of getting out of the Dursleys any sooner than last time were abysmal at best. They seemed to be keeping an even closer eye on him than usual with twice the amount of chores to do in a day. Fortunately, he had been able to read about halfway through the first book of his grimoire. He was thankful he had hid it under his clothes while on the express; the moment they had gotten home, he had been shoved upstairs and into his room without his trunk, hoping they had only locked it up, and not destroyed it.

The grimoire was the most amazing book he had ever seen let alone own. It wasn't that he couldn't buy one; he didn't want to see it destroyed by his uncle to "prevent its freakiness from spreading". The book worked like an indexing system, allowing the owner to read any book that had been copied into it. This was achieved by listing all the books contained, then simply saying which book you wished to read, this then switched the pages behind the Index to those from the book you asked for. Alternatively, press on the golden embossed book in the margin next to its title. The pages didn't change back until you selected a new book from the index, thus preventing accidental changes while reading.

So far, everything that the book said to do was basic courtesy when dealing with any wizard. If you want good service at Gringotts, all it took was to treat the Goblins with the same respect and courtesy you'd expect to receive. There were a few interesting greetings and how to address goblins in different positions, but nothing overly complex. Of course, only being about half of the way through the sub-book, '_Sword or Axe, a goblin compendium'_ by '_BladeClaw,' _could have something to do with it_._

* * *

Meanwhile in Azkaban

* * *

Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was making his monthly inspection of the prison; walking past the cell containing the biggest known supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Sirius Black.

"Hello Minister," came the raspy voice from the cell.

"Black, enjoying the view I hope," replied the minister.

"Not much else to do, though a spot of sun would be nice," enjoying the usual banter Sirius replied. Spotting the paper tucked under the minister's arm, appearing like he was about to move on, "Minister, have you finished with your paper? Oh, I do miss doing the crossword."

Sighing, he tossed the paper towards the cell, ensuring it landed just out of reach, and picked up the pace to get out of there before any other inmates got a bright idea. Luckily for Sirius, the last auror, a final year cadet if the robes were still the same, kicked the paper a few inches closer to his cell.

Waiting until they were gone, Sirius leapt across the cell, sticking his arm out the door, and snatching up the discarded paper. Disappearing back into the darkest corner of his cell, he waited for his eyes to adjust. Spotting the picture of the Weasley's on the front cover in Egypt, he thought to himself 'congratulations Arthur, about time something went right for your family'. He sat there reading through the paper trying to find any news about his godson. Sighing at reaching the end without finding anything, he flicked back a couple of pages and began solving the crossword…

Several hours later, he believed he had got it right, though he couldn't be sure, without being able to write any of the solutions in, it was all completed within his brain. 'If only Lilly and Moony could see me now,' he chuckled to himself as he closed the paper. Staring at the picture one last time, he noticed something small in the youngest boys' hands, looking closer, he couldn't believe it. Releasing an odd shout of joy and anger, "he's at Hogwarts!" Quickly realizing his mistake, he clamped his mouth shut and began to plot his escape.

* * *

Granger Residence

* * *

Hermione was suffering from a rare bout of confusion. The source of confusion was one of her best friends worried her. He had been rather distant since whatever had happened in the chamber, though at the same time he appeared to pay more attention to her. The most notable time was during the hug she sprung on him once she was un-petrified; he held her longer than she expected, and afterwards kept a tight hold on her hand as they sat having the feast. Sure, it was a little difficult to eat one handed, but it was oh-so-worth it!

She had, of course, noticed his shying away from physical contact only just the past year, continuing up until her petrification; people don't change that fast. Now, it was the summer holidays, and that meant hardly seeing him; which would make finding out even more difficult. Especially with their upcoming holiday to France, it wasn't that far, but it would further the distance for Hedwig to fly. If only he could come with them...not that his relatives would allow him near anything that could be considered relaxing or fun...

She could finally introduce him to her parents, and perhaps spending some time on one of the beaches in southern France would help capture his attention in the future. Giggling quietly to herself, she pulled some parchment towards the front of her desk to get started on one of her remaining essay's but which one… perhaps that History of Magic essay, and maybe a letter for Harry while she was at it.

* * *

Unbeknown to Hermione, her mother was listening outside her door, stealthily making her way back downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to make a coffee. Perhaps it was time to give her daughter the birds and bees talk, that way when it came time to asking her who she was giggling about would be so much more entertaining. Deciding that, she made way towards their library so she could gather the required materials, maybe that colour coded chart could come in handy from her university days.

"Hermione, could you please come down here for a bit?" she called up the stairs.  
"Ok mum just let me finish this essay," was the reply she got.  
"That's fine dear. I'm in the library."

It took her daughter a further 10 minutes to finish her essay and came down, plenty of time to organize how she was going to say this. After a thorough hour long discussion, she finally wrapped up the discussion. Oh how priceless the deep crimson blush was on her daughters' face. "So anything else you feel you need to know on the subject dear?" the blush got even darker.

"No, I don't think so." She squeakily replied; however, her mother wasn't letting up.

"Oh, so, you don't have any particular boy in mind for future appraisal?"

"Mother…"

"So, I don't need to convince your father to allow a friend to come along then?"

"Fine, I like...like...Harry! And, yes, I would like to be able to expand my options on where our relationship could go." After a brief pause, "There are you happy?" she huffed out.

"That's all I wanted to talk about for now, we've still got two weeks before we go. I'll see what I can do about your father." Sighing, that had taken quite a lot out of them both. Though it was for entirely different reasons, for her, it was mainly from trying to maintain a calm demeanour, and friendly affront; and not laughing at the lovely colours her daughter turned.

Considering how well she took that, maybe she could invite a friend to come on holiday with them; with parental permission of course, hopefully it wouldn't be the redhead boy...what's his face...Roy? Robert? Oh, that's right, Ronald, at least Harry wouldn't shout out as loud as possible down the phone. Remembering the incident not 2 days ago, apparently, he thought shouting was the only way for his message to be squeezed down the tiny pipe to reach their house. Honestly, she couldn't believe his father worked in the Department for Misuse of Muggle artefacts! How on earth could his son not know how to use a telephone if his own father had to know the difference between magically modified and normal was beyond her!

Though convincing her darling husband was going to be an excellent challenge, especially as the chances of it being a boy were two of two, she really did love a good challenge. Perhaps playing the angle of getting to know the boy her daughter was becoming interested in while he was too young to even have started thinking about intimate relations, would work.

* * *

Back at Durzkaban

* * *

Harry was struggling with the shame number of chores he was being given to do each day. 'How on earth can they still have so much to do?' he thought to himself. Glad day eight of this torture was over, he staggered up the stairs to his room, and collapsed onto his bed where he promptly passed out. Seeing the state of her client, Lilith decided he was going to need some help before he died again.

The next morning was busy in the Dursley household. After Vernon had finished eating, Harry went to take the plate away for washing; however, Vernon escorted him into the lounge. "Now listen here boy, you best behave yourself. Marge is coming five weeks early. She has to have her house fumigated. So, no funny business."

Deciding it had to be now or never, he asked, "Uncle Vernon, I have a parental permission form that requires your signature." Looking at his feet, he prayed Vernon would either sign it, or would offer up the same deal as last time. Harry waited patiently for the coming explosion… nothing...it hadn't happened! He looked up at Vernon, seeing his face wasn't purple with rage, he continued to wait.

"What's it for, boy?" finally came his reply.

"Permission to visit the nearby village," Harry said regretting being truthful immediately upon seeing the change in his uncle's face.

"We'll see. As long as you behave while your aunt Marge is here, then I'll sign it." Accepting the condition knowing the outcome, Harry returned to the kitchen/dining room to resume cleaning up. Finishing all of the chores for the day, Harry went up to his room to ensure it was tidy and anything that remained from the previous summer which could be classed as freakish was taken down to his old bedroom before cramming it into his trunk. He only left his new book out, and kept that under his pillow.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to drag out, spending six hours straight out in the scorching hot summer sun, a day that would wear out most people. It was finally the day Marge had booked the exterminators, and he was not looking forward to her arrival; especially not Ripper. Oh, how Harry wished her dog would run out onto the road, and be hit by a car.

As the hour of doom approached, he was heralded into the house to clean-up before making the four course dinner for the family; of which he would be lucky to get even a full plate combining all of his portions. Although, at least, he got to eat at the table when Marge was there; if only she could be little & besmirch both him and his parents.

Later that evening, everyone was drinking tea, or in the case of Vernon and Marge a strong bandy, with their delicately prepared meal. During the news broadcast they announced the escape of a known murderer, "Black is known to be armed and dangerous," on the screen was a picture of Sirius Black. Hearing his uncle complaining about them not mentioning where he broke out from, Harry decided to help his uncle settle his nerves, or perhaps that should be make even more anxious. "Uncle Vernon, can I speak with you for a moment in the other room?"

Begrudgingly moving through to the lounge, Vernon shut the door. "What is it, boy?" He drawled. "Well I thought you might like to know Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban, that's wizard prison." Seeing Vernon's startled look, Harry added, "first known escape, too." Seeing Vernon was about to faint, quietly laughing in his head, Harry walked out to the kitchen.

Seeing Harry come back by himself, Petunia walked through to the lounge. Seeing Vernon in a near catatonic state, she rushed back out to the kitchen, "What the hell did you do to him freak?" She shrieked. "Nothing Aunt Petunia, just told him some more about that escaped murderer." Seeing a 'you better explain' look, he shook his head and motioned towards Marge. Noticing her eyes widening, he hoped she understood.

However, Marge wasn't happy with the lack of explanation, got up, and made her way towards Harry. "You better tell me what you did boy, or else you'll find yourself living out in the gutter." Standing firm, Harry replied, "I'm sorry but it's against the law for me to tell you." Sneering at his blatant disrespect, "well of course it is…" the sarcasm dripping off her words, "just because your parents were bums you figure you can say whatever suits you, well here's some news for you." "You don't deserve to live, your parents should never have lived, and you're lucky you were dropped here otherwise it would've been straight to the orphanage" poking him several times to get the point across.

He couldn't contain his rage anymore; with a loud snap, a visible aura sprung into existence, shoving his way past her towards the stairs. Not noticing she was floating towards the sun house and out the door into the back garden, slowly inflating as she went. Dragging his trunk out of the cupboard, after grabbing his grimoire and wand, he headed for the front door. Vernon's shouting caught his attention 'huh guess he's finally back to reality' he thought. Harry opened the door and disappeared down the street towards the park.

* * *

Sitting down on his trunk, just catching sight of his now airborne aunt, he thought back on the events of the evening. Evidently, that went much worse than the previous time. After deciding that was enough thinking and estimating, Sirius probably hadn't had time to get to Surrey yet. Standing up, Harry noticed the black dog hiding in the bushes on the other side of the park.

Surely that couldn't be Sirius… could it, it's barely been two weeks since the start of the holidays, and they only just announced his escape this evening. I guess it couldn't hurt to try calling him, to find out.

"Here Padfoot, come here boy!" Seeing the look of shock cross the dog's face, Harry knew he caught him red handed so to speak. Watching the dog slowly cross the park, Harry had to laugh. "You're making yourself look guilty like that." The dog resumed crossing at an average speed. After the dog finally got to Harry, he gave it a good pet on the head. "You know you just got shown on muggle news tonight, Sirius. I'm surprised you got here so fast."

Seeing the dog smirk, he had to laugh again. "I never knew a dog could pull a face like that. I'm going to be calling the Knight Bus, and heading to the Leaky Cauldron. Would you like to stay with me, Mr Murderer?" winking at the dog. He got a barking laugh in response. "Now Padfoot, I must warn you the minister will possibly be meeting me there, can you behave yourself?" Seeing the confused look that seemed to say, 'Why would the Minister for Magic be there for you?'

Deciding it was better to get it out the way, first he spoke, "Well with me running away from my relatives with you on the loose hunting me down," here he winked at the dog, "and the burst of accidental/intentional magic what with the warning I received last year, I believe he will want to speak to me about it." Seeing the understanding nod, he stuck his wand out. With a bang the triple decker royal purple night bus appeared.

The conductor happened to be Stan Shunpike. He stepped off the bus and began reading off his cue cards, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand, step on board, and we can take you anyw'ere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"How much is it to get to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for thirteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of your choice." "Just the ticket thanks." Giving Stan a Galleon and telling him to keep the change if he gave him a hand to load his trunk into the bus. He'd never seen Stan move so fast. "Come along Padfoot" he called out to Sirius while getting on the bus. After making his way up to the front bed, he sat down thankfully before they took off into the night.

"How long till my stop?" Harry asked Stan.

"Two more before yours."

Hearing a small whimper from Padfoot, Harry chuckled while giving his dog a pat. "There, there boy, won't be long now. I'm sorry you can't stick your head out the window. At these speeds, you'd likely lose half of your face before the first stop." After getting a soft bark in response, he began to laugh.

After the stop before there's, Harry spotted the dog give him a brief look that screamed, 'I have an idea for a prank!' Harry could only shake his head in response, hoping it wasn't anything that could get him or Padfoot in trouble. Though knowing the devious old dog, it was going to probably cause him a major headache.

* * *

After arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was greeted by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Now Mr Potter, how's about we head inside for a little chat?" "Just give me a second, Minister. Stan, could you take my trunk and cage and leave them by the front desk please? Come Padfoot." Following the minister into the Leaky Cauldron, he saw Tom leading the minister down a corridor, and into what he assumed was the private lounge.

Passing Tom at the door, Harry stopped for a moment, "Tom, could you please arrange a private suite for me?" Seeing his nod, he headed into the room followed by the dog. Sitting down in the armchair beside the fire, he could only watch as Padfoot walked right up to the minister, and peed on his nice leather shoes while he was standing in front of the fire. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. "Bad Padfoot!" he scolded the dog, though his heart just wasn't in it.

After muttering a few choice words, the minister cast a couple of cleaning spells at his shoes; however, due to them being made from dragon hide, the magic was nullified. "Right, Mr Potter, let's cut to the chase. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad has caught your aunt, deflated her, and modified her memory. She's all back to normal and back with the rest of your family." Not noticing Harry's wince at those idiots being referred to as family. "Now, you haven't seen anyone suspicious hanging around have you. No sighting of Black?"

"No sir," he said relieved. "So I'm not expelled then?"

"Good gracious, no. If we did that to every child who suffered accidental magic, there wouldn't be any students left. Though those who have bouts at your age are rare, they are not unheard of. Now I take it from your conversation with Tom, you'll be staying here for the rest of your holidays?"  
"Yes sir, I believe its best that I let my relatives cool down before returning, and if Black has escaped, I'd feel safer around wizards."

"That is an excellent idea, Mr Potter. I do believe I will get the Ministry to cover your stay."

With that said, the minister left. Following behind him, Harry walked over to Tom. Waiting until the Minister finished arranging payment for the duration of his stay, he asked, "Can I get breakfast delivered to my room in the morning?" "Yes, you can, Mr Potter," was Toms reply. "Good, can I please get two full English breakfasts please?" Seeing Tom's astonished look, he elaborated, "My relatives were practically starving me. I want to be able to gain what they forced me to lose." Seeing Tom's look of understanding, he asked to be taken to his room for the night.

Locking the door behind them, he turned to Padfoot. "Well, that's one way to get on the Minister's bad side." The sound of a throaty barks and roaring laughter reverberated through the room. Placing up a privacy spell and adding an extra locking charm to the door, Harry turned back to Padfoot, "Do you want to sleep-eat-talk, talk-sleep-eat, or sleep-talk-eat." Seeing him paw at the bed, he decided he must want to go with option one.

Changing into his oversized pyjamas, Harry climbed into bed, and lay down. Looking over at Padfoot who had pleading eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, what are you waiting for, get up here." Seeing he was invited, Sirius jumped up, and curled up at the end of the bed. They both drifted off into blissful sleep relishing in the comfort of being near each other.


	4. Visitation and the Master Marauder

Title: **Harry Potter and The Power of Thirteen**

Chapter 4: **Visitation and the Master Marauder**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places from the series they all belong to J. K Rowling. Any similarities with other fanfiction is not intentional, there's just too many pieces of work for any idea not to exist out there somewhere.

**AN:** thanks to _**narurgirl2003**_ for writing Hermione's letter and beta'ing this chapter

* * *

**Recommendation**

**Title:** Letters - **Author:** TheEndless7 - **Link:** s/6535391

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry was shocked to find himself back in Lilith's office. Noticing he was beginning to panic, Lilith cut his worrying short. "Don't worry, Harry, you're not dead again; this is merely a check-up and review session in which we talk and you find out how things are working out, etc."

Seeing the relieved look on his face, she continued, "Now so far, you have been doing ok. The only changes seem to be on the old goat's part; he instructed your relatives to ensure you have as little free time as possible. Though I'm sure you worked that out. I called in a favour from Jannet over in III (Insect Infestation Incorporated) on that one. And finally we get to one Lord Sirius Black; you do realise changing the timeline could cause further problems later on? Yes, I know as long as he's free and the Rat's not in jail, everything's roughly the same. Just remember to plan ahead. Otherwise, everything's looking good for an improved ride into the future. However, the next time we meet, it won't be in your dreams. I had to do it this way because you have a bed guest. Now, any questions or events you'd like some comments on?"

"Yes, actually, why are we having a meeting now and not in a week or so? Doesn't this violate the contract? Why did the old goat, as you put it, decide to destroy any free time I might have had during the holidays?"

"I will answer your questions in the order you asked. Beginning with the first one, we're having this meeting now, since it's been over thirteen days since your return, and less than a month. It is explicitly stated within the contract that reviews will occur at any length between thirteen days and seven years of their return, as in your case, or for more lengthy eventualities it's thirteen years. As of the goat, he's decided you've learned something about his use of Legilimency on you. You must be discouraged from avoiding eye contact with him; a few other petty things which make him seem like another Snape."

"Great, now I've got two petty idiots on my case, oh-well. You win some and you lose some. Is that everything?"

"Yup, now enjoy the rest of your REM cycle," and with a cheerful wave everything faded back to black.

* * *

At twenty minutes to eight, Harry was startled out of a very enjoyable dream about a certain bushy haired girl, by a loud tapping at the window. Seeing the panicked look on Padfoot's face, he begrudgingly got up and proceeded to open the window allowing Hedwig entry. "What you got there for me girl?" gently stroking her soft plumage. Taking the letter from her, he was surprised to see it came from Hermione. "Thanks girl, so I take it that's where you were when I left the Dursleys?" Bobbing her head in affirmative, she flew off to the corner where there was a perch, quietly settling down before tucking her head under her wing, and taking a much deserved rest.

Harry placed the letter on the desk before moving away to begin his morning ritual's. After a nice long hot shower, he pulled on the most presentable set of clothing he had available. He made his way back to the desk to read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Well, that was a stupid question because you are with the most horrid people who ever walked this planet! I have been pretty busy since I've gotten home from Hogwarts. I have already written three essays and three research papers. Let's just say that I'm ready for a break now. Did you get a chance to look at the material for school? Of course not, you and Ron never look at your course work until the start of term. You need to start ahead of time so you can be prepared and be ahead._

_Oh, did you see the Daily Prophet? The Weasleys went to Egypt! They went to see Bill and of course, Ron will be rubbing it in when he gets back._

_Speaking of vacations, my parents and I will be leaving to go to France in a couple of weeks. They said that I can bring a friend along. Well, I guess I'll just go on ahead and ask. Would you like to come with me and my parents to France? No pressure, but I need to know your answer by the end of this week. I hope you can come! We will have so much fun, and you will get to go on your first vacation!_

_Time for me to close. Can't wait for your response!_

_Your friend,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

"Common Padfoot, time for a bath."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the whining and pleading eyes he got in response to his statement. "Are you saying you enjoy smelling like you just came out of the estuary? Besides, I'd like to be able to keep my breakfast down when we get a chance to talk. Don't worry it's not a flee bath, just a normal one. Well, only if you get in that bathroom in the next nineteen seconds, will the offer of no flea treatment stand. One… two… three… four… five…"

Seeing the indecisive look on his face, Harry finally resorted to his final card, "I'll drag you in there kicking and screaming if you don't do it yourself."

Finally, after half an hour of scrubbing, Padfoot was in a more presentable state. At nine o'clock, there was a knock at his door. After opening it to find Tom delivering his breakfast, Harry let him in. Placing it on the table, Tom turned back to Harry, "Is there anything else I can get you Mr Potter?" "No, thank you, Tom; this will be fine," He replied. Just as Tom got to the door, a thought occurred to him, "Actually, could I also get lunch up here as well? I would be most grateful."

"That can be arranged, Mr Potter. Is there anything in particular you would like?" After thinking on it for a moment, he decided, "If it's possible, I'd like to get a Muggle creation called Fish and Chips. Two Scoops of chips with three filets of fish if you can." "Yes, Mr Potter, we can do that. I'm glad I hired that Muggle-born! He brought all these new foods to my tavern that many purebloods seem to enjoy, not that I tell them where they came from of course." Winking at Harry, he turned and left closing the door behind him.

Laughing loudly, Harry walked back to the table and sat down, "Are you going to join me, Sirius?" He gestured to the second plate of breakfast. Quickly eating their breakfast in silence, the two moved over to the chairs setup in front of a fireplace. "Now we're rested, cleaned, and feed. I suppose it's time to talk." Harry intoned. Taking a deep breath, he was about to begin; however, looking at Sirius's face, he couldn't help but crack up. "Take it easy Padfoot; nothing serious is going to be discussed here except you of course." Seeing the spark of mischief in his eyes as he released a raspy laugh, he moved forward.

"Well as you can guess, I know you didn't betray my parents, and know that it was a certain rat. Let's just leave it at that. Now I'm limited as to what I can tell you; however, I will try to answer any questions you may have."

"How did you know it was me in the park?"

"I didn't until your doggy face displayed a shocked look. You then incriminated yourself further by coming over. Responding to complex instructions didn't help hide it either, though you didn't seem to follow all of them; especially the one concerning the minister. I must say nice aim by the way." At recalling the memory, they both began laughing again.

"How did you know I was an unregistered Animagus, specifically a grim?"

"Now here's where it gets more complicated… I am under a binding contract on certain things. I know because . . . . . . . . . . . . And that's how I know of your Animagus form"

"Um... you were speaking without making a sound."

"Damn, guess it's as I feared. Don't worry, I'll work it out and fill you in someday."

* * *

After several hours of talking mostly about inconsequential things, such as what he got up to during his first 2 years, it was almost noon. Grabbing his school books out of his trunk, he sat down at the desk to get started on his homework, while Padfoot curled up on the rug in front of the hearth. Half an hour later after completing his two transfiguration essays there was a knock at the door. Opening it to reveal Tom with lunch, Harry allowed him in, and thanked him as he was leaving. Harry closed and relocked the door before moving back to the table. While eating lunch, Harry discussed buying an apartment for Sirius to live in while he hid out near Hogwarts during the school year.

After lunch, Harry went to continue his homework; however, he was interrupted by Sirius. "Harry, there's a vault at Gringotts I want you to access tomorrow, and remove a few items. It's the Marauder vault, vault number 1971. Now to access this vault, you don't need a key, rather a phrase."

"Let me guess, it is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

"You have to spoil my fun," said a pouting Sirius.

"I didn't know that there was a marauder vault, but I do know how to work your map," said Harry trying to placate Sirius.

"You know where the map is? Last I remember was its confiscation off the Rat by Filch in our seventh year. Stupid idiot got caught with it on the way back from the kitchen with it activated, good thing it doesn't work for squibs."

"Yes I do, I've currently got it; however, a pair of up-and-coming pranksters have been using it to cause mayhem at the moment. So, I've borrowed it to try to either improve it, or perhaps make a new version. I could either return the current one, or give one of the new ones to them; not that they know that yet. Anyhow, you wouldn't know how to make another one would you?" asked a hopeful Harry.

"Sorry pup but I don't, and wouldn't be able to what with not having a want nor being able to get there. I also don't know how Prongs tied it into the wards of the castle, only the headmaster has that kind of access and I doubt he would've helped us plan pranks." Seeing Harry's disappointed face, he decided he'd help him out a little.

"The spells are listed in Mooney's journal in the trunk in the vault. It was Prongs that made the final touch to complete the map and get it to show us where everyone was. I know he didn't tell us or write down how he did that to prevent the wrong people from ever being able to do the same." Seeing his godson smiling, he couldn't help but be happy before realisation hit him.

"You know how to tie it into the wards don't you."

"Well I have an idea how it was done. I'll need to read up about wards a bit before I know whether or not my theory is correct. I suppose I could go now to get the trunk out of the vault and make an appointment with the Potter account manager for tomorrow."

"That could work, could you also make arrangements for the Black account manager to be present as well I'd be grateful. You could order a two bedroom apartment trunk on the way back and grab some nice robes for the both of us, size 76 for me. Oh and don't forget those ward books. I really want to know how Prongs did it."

"I hope you aren't going to expose yourself to go to the bank. I've only just got you back into my life; I don't want to lose you again." Harry's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. Remembering Bellatrix's spell hitting Sirius and pushing him back through the veil.

"Don't worry pup, I'm not going to expose myself. You'll just be taking your roguish dog with you into the bank. Just don't forget to ask and pay the extra fee so I can use a spell during the meeting." Seeing the smile appear back across Harry's face made Sirius the happiest he's been in 13 years.

"Now be gone with you, so this old dog can get a beauty nap."

"You had better be a dog." With that Harry departed the room and headed into the Alley.

* * *

Slowly walking down the Alley, Harry saw the upmarket robe shop coming up on the left, deciding it would be better to be dressed befitting his houses stature, he made his way towards Twilfitt and Tatting's to get the dress robes.

Walking up to the counter, Harry spoke in his most authoritative voice, "Excuse me, I need two robes; one in black with a forest green lining with the Potter house crest to fit me, and a size 78WIZ robe in black with the Black house crest."

"Certainly Mr Potter, what material would you like them made out of?"

"Acromantula silk please."

"That will be one hundred Galleons for the robes, another twenty-five Galleons per house crest, so it will be one hundred fifty Galleons all together."

"Here's one hundred sixty Galleons to have them complete within the day."

"Excellent, we'll get right on that. Will you pick them up or would you like them delivered?"

"Delivered, please; can you get them to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron? I will pick them up from him on the way to my room."

Leaving the shop, Harry continued the journey towards the bank. Deciding he would stop at the book store on the way back, Harry continued onto the bank.

Walking into the bank, Harry headed over to the teller with the shortest cue. After a five minute wait, Harry was finally at the head of the cue. "Greetings Teller StrongFist, may your vaults overflow with your enemies' gold."

"Greetings Heir Potter, may your sword strike down your foe's and their wealth be added to your own. Might I inquire where you learned our greetings?"

"So I got it right then?"

"Yes, you did quite well. Was that your first try?"

"Yes, I read about them in a book I recently acquired, and decided it would be most profitable to work on improving my relations with our bank. Now onto business, I would like to make an appointment for tomorrow at a time convenient with both account managers of the Potter Family and the Black family. I would also like to gain permission to use magic in the meeting room. I am willing to pay the required fees to do so. Lastly, I would like to make a trip down to two vaults, number 1971 and number 687."

The teller wrote out a quick note, and slipped it into a slot on his desk. "I've just sent the request of the meeting with the managers, and will have a reply shortly. Could I please see your key for Vault number 687?" Harry gave the vault key, and StrongFist continued, "according to our records, I require a phrase before I can arrange for you to be taken to 1971."

"That's fine, it's 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'"

Just then a small tray on the desk glowed gold. "Both account managers have agreed on a meeting at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Your request for using magic during the meeting has been accepted. It is a two hundred fifty galleon fee that has already been taken from your vault. GripClaw, take Mr Potter down to vaults 1971 and 687. May your enemies' quake long after your passing."

"May your vaults require expanding."

* * *

Following GripClaw to the tracks, before getting into the cart, Harry just had to ask, "Can't these go any faster?" "Of cause they can, you are the most interesting human; most would want the cart to go slower." Was the cart goblin's reply.

Getting in, Harry let out a whoop of joy as the cart took off at breakneck speeds heading towards the depth of the 600's vaults; in no time at all they were standing out front of Harry's trust vault 687. Stepping inside, Harry grabbed one of the coin sacks off the wall of the vault beside the door making his way over to the pile of gold coins. Collecting a full sack-o- gold, which was roughly 2000 Galleons, he stepped out as the goblin closed the door locking it.

Getting back in the cart, Harry and the goblin shared a brief grin as the brakes were released. The trip to the Marauders vault took longer than the one to his trust vault, only because they had to stop at several junctions to allow other carts to leave the trunk line they were traveling.

Watching the GripClaw swipe his finger down the door filled Harry with anticipation, having the door open releasing a green cloud of smoke, once it had dissipated the sight left him somewhat disappointed believing there would be more in here than just an aged trunk with an odd crest on the end. Stepping in, Harry failed to notice the floor was about 6 inches higher than it should be, nor the light glow that emanated from the edges of the slabs that made up the floor.

Taking a step forward, Harry found himself hoisted up by his ankle before having himself coated in, from what he could guess, Padfoot's slobber. Without bothering to check below him, he cast the counter curse, dropping himself into a large pile of black fur that wasn't there moments ago. Standing up as the pile vanished, Harry was left looking like a human sized Grimm without a tail. Seconds later, the tail appeared attached to his behind.

Waiting a few moments, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and took another step forward. Pausing for a few seconds, Harry waited on bated breath. When nothing happened, he took another step forward harry was unprepared for a sudden squeezing sensation. Looking down at himself, he was shocked to discover a bright purple leotard and a dark purple corset covering the now hot pink fur. Sighing, Harry took the next step, resigned to the fact he was going to become the laughing stock of the Alley once his business was complete.

Thankfully nothing happened! Seeing how he was now closer to the trunk than the door and not wanting to leave without what he came for, Harry took the second to last step only to find himself upside down yet again, this time with his wand on the floor and what appeared to be slime slowly creeping down his legs from the roof, glad for the tips Remus gave him in third year, Harry preformed a wandless summoning charm. What surprised him though was the moment he summoned his wand, the spell holding him to the roof released; thankfully onto a cushioning charm, he really would've hated to break his neck and piss off Lilith.

Finally reaching the trunk, Harry was scared to reach out and touch it. With a slight hesitation, Harry reached out the last few inches to touch the trunk. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding when nothing happened, he took out his wand, tapped the trunk twice, and saw it shrank down to the size of a matchbox. Reaching out to place it into his pocket, as he was picking it up, he noticed the razed platform that the trunk was sitting on was absolutely brimming with active runes. Remembering he had yet to owl McGonagall about changing electives, he began the tedious journey back towards the door where he could swear GripClaw was slamming his fist down on the pathway outside the door while rolling from side to side slightly confused at the lack of sound coming from out the door.

Stepping out the door, Harry felt a wave of magic pass over him. Looking down at himself, he was surprised to see that everything had been returned to normal; glad he wasn't going to attract more attention when he returned to the Alley. Clearing his throat loudly, "Are you quite finished?" he said to the now roaring with laughter goblin.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in years," GripClaw replied while getting into the cart. The trip to the surface was relatively quick, though the silence seemed more strained than before. "Mr Potter, may I share that memory with my fellow goblins tonight?" GripClaw asked.

"As long as it stays within Gringotts, if I catch any sign on it having passed into the hands of wizards, I will be moving the Potter accounts and any other's that I own to the dwarves."

GripClaw readily agreed to that, as Harry re-entered the main floor of the bank, passing out the main doors.

* * *

Once outside the bank, Harry made his way inside Flourish and Blotts, and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me I need some help to find a couple of books." He spoke to the young lady behind the counter, who appeared to have just graduated from Hogwarts.

"What books are those, Mr Potter?"

"I don't actually know the titles; however, I know what I want them to be about. What books do you have on Occlumency and warding? Oh, do you have anything on magic sensing?"

"Those are rather advance areas are you sure you need them? As for the sensing...there's not much out there, most resources have stopped being printed due to the skill dying out, or becoming a restricted art."

"Yes, I do need them. Do you have any or will I have to take my business elsewhere?"

"I believe we can help you with all of those titles, if you'll just give me a moment, I will return with the manager."

After a two minute wait, Harry saw the young lady returning with an elderly gentleman.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Briggs says you need some help finding some books. My name is Alfred Blott the third. Is there any reason why you want to purchase those particular topics, not that I'm questioning your ability, rather helping to quell the fears of this old man."

Generally liking Mr Blott, Harry decided to be honest with him.

"Yes sir, there is, I suspect someone has been probing my mind because I've been getting headaches whenever they look at me. As for the warding, I'm more interested in identifying what there is and any feedback the wards would give the Ward Master. Guess I'll have to ask some friends about the magic sensing then."

"Who would do such a thing… to a child no less." mumbled Mr Blott before he replied to a patiently waiting Harry.

"Right, well we have 'Occluding the Mind, A Beginners Guide,' 'Meditation and How to Master the Mind,' 'Mind Magic and You,' and 'Wards and How to Read Them.' We do have a book on the magic sensing, but I'd recommend talking to your friends if you don't want to spend an exorbitant sum on something that's likely already in your family library. It's called 'Magic Manifesto and Talents Unbound' it was last printed in 1895."

"Thanks for the advice, can I please get 'Wards and How to Read Them', 'Mind Magic and You', 'Meditation and How to Master Your Mind,' and could I get that rare book, too, please?"

"That will be eleven Galleons, three Sickles, five Knuts for the warding book, twenty-two Galleons, eleven Sickles for the two mind magic books, and seventy-three Galleons, six Sickles, two Knuts for the rare one; coming to a total of one hundred seven Galleons, three Sickles, and seven Knuts."

On his way back to the Cauldron, Harry remembered he hadn't gotten a trunk for Sirius yet, so he made his way over to Porters Wizard Trunks. Upon entering the store he sighed, this could take a while. Making his way up to the counter he rang the bell placed on the edge. "I'll be with you in a minute" came out from the back door.

Within a couple of minutes the door was pushed open as the young craftsman came out of his workshop. "Welcome to Porters Wizard Trunks how can I help you today."

"Could I please have a new apartment trunk made please?"

"Certainly Mr Potter, could I please have the specifications you'd like it made to?"

"Um what is there to choose from?"

"Well there's material, compartment size, number of compartments, type of compartments, furnishings. Then there's spells that can be added, such as permanent feather light charms, self-shrinking/expanding charms, maybe even invisibility charms."

"Ok, how about a four room trunk, with one bedroom, one bath and a kitchen/lounge room and a walk in pantry. Could it please be furnished moderately, and I'll take all the charms except the invisibility. If it's possible could I also have it spelled so it can't be moved while it's in use. I'd like a rosewood finish with brass fittings."

"Is there anything else?" seeing Harry shake his head, the craftsman continued, "Okay that will be two hundred fifty Galleons total for the trunk. One hundred Galleons now and another one hundred fifty Galleons once it's done; it will take about five days to make and enchant it."

"Thank you, I will see you in five days then" Harry replied as he was counting out one hundred Galleons. Leaving the store, he managed to make it the rest of the way to the cauldron only stopping at Fortescue's ice-cream parlour for a hot fudge sundae.

Leaving the alley behind as he traversed through the gateway back into the pub, known as The Leaky Cauldron, Harry made his way towards Tom. "Good afternoon Tom, have you been busy today?"

"Not too bad Mr Potter, not the busiest but not quiet either. Oh, this arrived for you about half an hour ago; I've scanned it and its nothing harmful, just a package of robes." Tom said as he handed over the still wrapped package.

"Thanks for holding it for me." Harry spoke before waving and making his way back up to his room.

* * *

Arriving back in the suite, Harry was surprised to see his Dogfather still curled up in front of a smouldering fire on the rug, which was bisected by a wide beam of light streaming through the window. Being as quiet as he possibly could, Harry made his way over to the perch placed next to the desk.

"Hey girl, are you up for a flight to Hermione's and Hogwarts?" Harry asked quietly so as not to disturb the resting Sirius.

"Hoot," Hedwig softly agreed, bobbing her head up and down.

"Ok, give me a couple of minutes to write the letters," Harry said while stroking her soft chest plumage.

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_After heavy thought and consideration about my choices of electives, I've come to the conclusion I have chosen unwisely. I would like to remove myself from Divination and would rather take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. I realise I should've spoken to you about this before we finished last year; however with the circumstances, my mind was on other issues than what classes I'd be taking next year._

_Thank you for your consideration on this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm alright. I escaped from Privet Prison, and currently staying at The Leaky Cauldron; though I've only spent one night so far. Have you heard about the escape of Sirius Black? Hopefully, he will get caught soon. I can't shake the feeling that something big is going to be revealed this year. So, which subjects have you done your homework for? I bet you won't believe me, but I've done all of the work McGonagall has assigned us! I wasn't able to get any done at my 'relatives' due to them locking my trunk up in the cupboard under the stairs the entire time I was there. You, take a break before you've finished all of your homework, who are you and what have you done with Hermione? _

_Maybe you could come visit me in the alley?_

_How am I supposed to study the material before going to Hogwarts if I haven't gotten my book list yet? That's presuming you have yours and didn't just ask the third years what books they needed; though don't forget Defense Against the Dark Arts changes every year due to our variable selection of teachers._

_Yea, isn't it great for the Weasleys to go to Egypt! But, don't you think they could've spent the money better? I mean Ron needs a new wand, Ginny could really use a mind healer, not to forget the state of their school supplies, but no they go overseas._

_I would love to, but wouldn't I just be a burden on your trip? Another thing, how are we supposed to get permission from my relatives? It's not like they'll let me do anything fun._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Forever yours,_  
_Harry_

* * *

After tying the two letters to Hedwig's leg and letting her out the window, Harry made his way to the other armchair in front of the fire and sat down quietly. After getting himself comfortable, Harry tried to open the trunk. Unfortunately, it was locked. On physical contact, he received a light electric shock. 'Guess it must be a pass phrase,' he thought to himself. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Poof! _ Coughing away the cloud of purple smoke, Harry shrugged his shoulders in defeat and went back to the desk to continue his school work.

After completing another two essays for Charms, Harry looked at the clock. Seeing it was four in the afternoon, he decided he had better wake Padfoot up, maybe he could get a look in that trunk. If he was honest with himself, it wasn't just because there was a journal written by his father, it was because there was going to be some ultimate pranking material in there to help him cause mayhem at school this year. After all, where's the fun in doing things again if you can't have a bit of fun on the side as well; besides, he had a certain pair of pranksters to outdo.

Slowly opening his eyes, Padfoot couldn't help but release a barking laugh that lasted for a full five minutes before he could calm down enough to phase back into his human form only to collapse onto the floor to continue laughing. During this episode, Harry was trying to figure out what was wrong. Hearing a knock at the door, Harry quickly looked at Sirius only to see Padfoot in his place still with his barking laugh. Opening the door, he saw Tom looking at him quizzically until he noticed Harry's hair then he too began laughing. "I was coming to see what was causing all that noise. Guess it was just your dog disagreeing with your hair style! I'll see you later downstairs for dinner," Tom managed to get out between his chuckles as his laughing subsided.

Harry closed the door, re-applied the silencing charms on the room, and headed to the bathroom; he too couldn't help but release a laugh. His hair was sticking straight up vertically. It was now red with golden bolts of static electricity continuously pulsing up his spikey hair. Deciding it didn't hurt to leave it like that, he returned to the main room of the suite.

"Alright spill," he demanded upon returning to the room.

"Awe, please, let me have my fun," Sirius begged.

"Fine," sighed Harry then shook his finger at him, "But I'll get you back, just you wait."

Approaching the trunk tentively, hesitating for a moment, Harry briefly considered not trying again. However, he realised this was a test of his fortitude by both the trunk and Sirius. Taking a deep breath, he decided he might as well attempt it with something of a legacy phrase.

"I, the son of Prongs, do hereby request aid in the name of the Marauders to uphold the tradition of mischief, with Padfoot as my witness, so mote it be." With a great hiss of rushing air, the lid of the trunk popped open slightly, with the latch freeing its self from the lock.

Turning around Harry couldn't help but smile at Sirius's look of disappointment, "What's the matter Padfoot, I thought you wanted me to get into the trunk?" Harry questioned with a smirk.

"That's not fair; I was looking forward to you getting it wrong again so I could enjoy the next prank spell," Sirius disappointingly stated at the end of a sigh.

"Maybe later. I'd rather explore this treasure trove of ultimate pranking awesomeness before I go get pranked anymore this evening," Harry calmly spoke as he moved the last two feet to open the trunk.

"Maybe if someone else tries to open it, do you think we spoke to it every time we wanted to enter it? No… Didn't think so. The lock registers your magical signature. It was all Mooney's doing," said a disappointed Sirius.

"Guess you still might then. I'm sure my magical signature's going to change once I take care of a few things with the goblins. So, I guess you'll still get that entertainment after all; though no guarantees as to when," Harry anxiously spoke.

"Do I even want to know what you need them to do that's going to affect your core?" Sirius asked solemnly.

"Possibly, but for now, it will just be me that knows at least until the meeting tomorrow. Though I will tell you it's nothing illegal on my or the goblin's part. If anything, it's closer to correcting something illegal, though I will probably have to get a certified document to take to DMLE," Harry's voice echoed out of the trunk.

Joining his godson down in the trunk, Sirius had to supress a shudder at remembering the good ol' days and the things they did to poor old Hogwarts when he was but a student. He couldn't wait to hear about the mischief his godson was planning on using from the resources the trunk provided. Looking into the only open door, he was surprised to see Harry sitting in one of the chair's in the library/study clutching a book with unshed tears shining in the corners of his eyes.

Realising it was one of Prong's Journals, Sirius moved over to embrace Harry. Hesitating at remembering the conditions he had been subjected to at the hands of the Dursley's, he decided to start with something less enclosing. Gently resting a hand on Harry's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze, he looked down to see Harry smiling a sad smile back up at him.

"Which one's that?" Sirius asked after a minute of silence.

"There's more than one?!" exclaimed Harry.

Sirius was bemused and questioned, "Of course, did you think we only wrote one each?"

Harry turned to Sirius and excitedly answered his question, "Well yes, you could have written one and have it charmed to where it was never ending or perhaps merging each journal written into one big one; unless you each wanted to keep a journal for each year of Hogwarts to help future pranksters who discovered the secret of the map and trunk by letting them guess at the difficulty of the spell work based on the year you pulled that prank!"

"That and if one was removed and lost, you can still gather further pranking knowledge from the other years that is until the trunk returns to the vault and the lost books are magically returned." Sirius smiled.

"Guess we had better head up and have something for tea, before making our way to bed. It's getting late, and we both have appointments tomorrow. How would I lockout someone from the trunk, since it open based on magical signature?" Harry inquired then let a yawn escape him.

Sirius scratched his head, "Anything to do with locking such as: arm, lock, protect. It's always locked to others unless you invite them in."

"Yes, but I was thinking of a certain rat, might find I hiding spot within the trunk if he manages to find it," said a concerned Harry.

"Aah, then I would recommend reading Mooney's sixth year journal," Sirius suggested before morphing back into a dog.

**AN: Thanks for reading**


End file.
